With the structure of long-range disorder but short-range order, amorphous alloys have excellent physical, chemical and mechanical properties, such as high strength, high hardness, high wear resistance, high corrosion resistance, high plasticity, high resistance, good superconductivity, and low magnetic loss; thus, they have been applied in a wide range of fields, such as mechanics, medical equipments, electrics, and military industries.
However, some inherent defects of the amorphous alloys may hamper their large-scale applications. For example, under load, amorphous alloys may not be deformed to resist the load, and finally may be suddenly broken when the stress reaches the fracture strength of the amorphous alloys, which may hamper wide application of the amorphous alloys.